Halloween
by xxStarBrightxx
Summary: Random story about the gang years after the Reckoning. There is a Halloween party planned and Tori has a surprise for everyone. my first fic please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey my first Fanfic! Happy dance! This takes place years after the Reckoning, so things have settled down. It's just some funny fluff, not really any action. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers or Harry Potter**

"Aren't we a little too old for this?" Derek groaned.

Tori flashed him an evil smile. "Of course not! Look, I've spent the last _nine _years trying to be normal- now we have an excuse to actually be ourselves!"

If someone had told me nine years ago that Tori would be forcing us all to go to Rae's Halloween costume party- I'd have thought that they were crazy.

"I don't know Tori, it seems a bit…"

"Stupid? Tacky? Cheesy? Juvenile?" I glared at Simon.

"I was going to say _unnecessary_…" I corrected.

"You're still too nice, Chloe," Tori said. I stuck my tongue out at her. Simon laughed. Derek chuckled and I winked at him.

"I'd have thought you of all people would want to go," Tori reasoned, ignoring it. When Simon looked confused she elaborated, "Any excuse to get wasted, right?"

"Hey! I do not get wasted, _sis_," he retaliated.

"Umm, yeah you do, bro." Derek's low rumble came from across the room.

"Fine," I said, interrupting the laughter. "We'll go."

"We will?" Derek looked genuinely terrified now.

Tori guffawed. "That's right, Wolf boy, you will-"

"Oh put a sock in it Tori," Simon said, rolling his eyes. She flipped him off. "Well, if you're gonna be that way, I'm definitely not going."

"Oh yes you are," both Tori and Derek said, to everyone's surprise, including their own. When was the last time they agreed on anything? "If I have to suffer though this, so do you," Derek elaborated.

"That's right, Wolf boy. Now stand still, _bro_, so I can measure you."

"Measure-?" Simon's question was cut off as Tori placed him under a binding spell. She then proceeded to use her tape measure to get measurements for whatever costume she was getting for him.

Frankly, it would have been more amusing if this kind of thing didn't happen all the time.

"Hey! I'm not done with you two!" Tori called as Derek and I began to sneak out the back of her condo. Derek chuckled and I called out a reassurance that we'd be back. "You'd better!" She shouted out the window. I turned and looked back just in time to see Simon break free of the binding spell and bombard his sister with some of his own magic.

Derek sighed. "You'd think they'd be nicer to each other now." He meant now that they knew that they were siblings. Well, half siblings. Mr. Bae had told them both soon after we had defeated the Edison Group. To his credit, Simon had taken it in stride, even going so far as to try and comfort her about her mom. Tori, on the other hand, was another matter. She had had a crush on Simon, for Pete's sake! That messed with her pride, and rule number one with Tori- don't mess with her pride. She had locked herself in her room for a few days. Now, it appeared that they were back to the bickering duo we all know and love.

I laugh. "Yeah, guess not." He slid his arms around my waist from behind, chuckling. I twisted around to meet him, and planted a kiss on his lips. I could feel him grinning, even as he pulled away.

"Let's get out of here before someone gets hurt and we have to clean up the mess," he said, leading me to the truck by my hand. Right on cue, a large crash sounded from the condo we'd just left, followed by a string of profanity. "Run!" Derek mock-whispered.

We laughed as we ran back to our truck and slid in. When we got back to our apartment I asked him, "So what do you think?"

"Think about what?" Derek plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and he put his arm around my shoulders. I moved closer, getting comfortable.

"You know what." I rolled my eyes at his mock puzzled expression. "Tori's brilliant idea."

He rubbed his free hand over his face then glance down at me with those brilliant green eyes that made my heart pound.

"I really do have to go, don't I?"

"Yes," I said, triumphant. "And it'll be fun, damn it."

"Well, if you put it that way…" He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, needing no more convincing than that. "So what'll you go as?"

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Tori already has something planned."

"This oughtta be good…"

Sure enough, about an hour later, I received a text from Tori saying that we'd better get our butts down there for a costume fitting.

After practically dragging Derek back to the truck (I could see why he was so worried, though. Who knew what Tori had picked out for him?), I finally convinced him that he was way better off coming quietly with me now, than have to deal with Tori later.

I also reminded him that he'd get to see Simon in _his_ costume, and as bad as Derek's costume was, I would be willing to bet anything that Simon's would be worse.

It was.

Simon glared at us with so much hate; you'd think I'd just made him one of my zombies. I couldn't stop laughing. Derek wasn't fairing much better, he was practically rolling on the floor.

Simon pushed up the fake glasses, seething. Turning to Tori, he said, "You'll pay or this you evil little-"

"Oh, Simon- don't point that thing at me!" Tori's laughter reigned supreme as she gestured to the stick Simon was holding.

"You. Will. Die," he said, his voice dripping with hate.

"That's a bit dark for Harry Potter, don't you think?" Derek said, somehow controlling his laughter long enough to get the sentence out.

"You just wait- just see what she has in store for _you_!" There. He said it. The only thing that could bring us down to Earth. Even as he pointed his 'wand' at us, his words still made us sober up.

Tori ignored him. "Oh come on, it's not that bad," She said, fighting a smile. "Anyway- yours is gonna take the longest, Chloe, and we have to leave at seven. So Wolf boy is gonna go first."

I honestly have never seen Derek so petrified in my life- and considering what we'd been though, that was saying something.

Twenty minutes later, after much grumbling, several choice swear words (some rather creative I might add), and a few binding spells; Derek emerged.

I was sitting on the recliner (Simon was lounging on the sofa) and had to catch myself before I fell off. It caused physical pain to restrain myself from laughing. He shot me a glare that said '_Say nothing.'_ Even Simon was having issues holding in a laugh.

It was like Derek had stepped out of an old Hollywood Horror flick. The "wolf man" costume consisted of torn clothing, hairy boots and gloves, 'wolf' ears, fake fur (presumably glued to his skin somehow), and a tail. I had to admire Tori's special effects abilities for a moment.

"Tori, have you ever considered a career in movie special effects and makeup?" I said. Then turned to Derek. "Though, I gotta say, babe, it doesn't do you justice."

That did it. Simon was laughing uncontrollably now. Derek looked like he was about to strangle Tori. I was prepared to restrain Derek from said strangling. And Tori? Tori was beaming at the guys like they were peaces of artwork.

"I am shocked at my own creativity sometimes," she said to no one in particular.

"Or lack thereof," Remarked Simon, who was relaxing now, thankful he wasn't the only one who feeling ridiculous.

Speaking of which…

"Your turn!" Tori proclaimed cheerfully.

_Shit._

Tori skipped across the room toward me (skipped! Tori, _skipping_! This kind of joy she was experiencing that can only come from torturing others caused her to _skip_).

When she finally got me into the spare bedroom, (I had paused to give a panicked look to my best friend and to my boyfriend) I saw face paint everywhere, brushes, bits of costume strewn about, hairspray, a curling iron (but no mirror), and an ominous looking bag on the bed.

"Go ahead and change. I'll be back to help with your hair and makeup in a sec." She left.

I walked over to the bed, eyeing the bag like something was going to rip out of it and attack. What _does_ she have in store for me?

Well open the bag and find out, Einstein.

I did. I reached inside and pulled out-

A dress.

Huh…?

Upon further inspection, however, I noticed that the bottom of the dress was practically shredded. There were also a few long gashes along the sides and stomach area.

Then I got it.

"Toriiiii!" I moaned. I heard her faint chuckle from the other room. I sighed and put on the dress. It probably would have been revealing on any normal occasion, but now it was downright embarrassing. I looked back in the bag and found that there was more to the costume than the dress. There were fishnet stockings with a few extra holes and stilettos. I wasn't even sure I'd be able to walk in those. I'd worn heels at my job once in a while- but these were deadly! Once I was in the costume, I called Tori in.

She worked on my hair and makeup, putting on excessive amounts of black eyeliner and purple lipstick. She twisted, teased, and pulled my hair into directions that I didn't know were possible, loading it up with hairspray.

Finally, she finished and handed me a mirror. "What do you think?" She asked, beaming. I played with the ends of my crazy hair.

"I think I look like a hooker," I said.

"A _zombie_ hooker," she clarified. "Now go show off to the guys. I have to get dressed myself." With that she pushed me out of the room and closed the door, leaving me at the mercy of the brothers.

But their reaction wasn't what I expected.

**What did you think? Good? Bad? OOC? Review please and let me know what you think. What are the guys' reactions? What is Tori's costume? Rae's? What happens at the party? I have some ideas but only if you want me to continue- so push that little button pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: omg guys thank you sooo sooo much for all of the wonderful reviews! I really didn't expect to get much feedback so this is AMAZING. You guys rock! You seriously made my week! So here's the new chapter- some of your predictions were really really close if not dead on (am I really that predictable? Lol). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tori is trying to give me a costume for Rae's party.**

**Tori: come on! I don't understand why you don't like it…**

**Me: *holding up a 'slutty nerd' outfit* I guess I was just hoping for something a bit more…**

**Tori: what?**

**Me: interesting, I guess**

**Tori: *rolls eyes* well you're not a supernatural so I have pretty limited choices, don't I?**

**Me: *gasp* Tori!**

**Tori: *ignoring me* you don't even own Darkest Powers- Kelley does!**

**Me: *breaks down crying* Tori- why must you be so mean to me! I suppose you're going to tell me next that I don't own Harry Potter or The Wizard of Oz either…**

**Tori: well, you don't…**

**Me: *leaves, hands covering my ears and humming loudly***

_"A __zombie__ hooker," she clarified. "Now go show off to the guys. I have to get dressed myself." With that she pushed me out of the room and closed the door, leaving me at the mercy of the brothers._

_But their reaction wasn't what I expected._

I backed out of the room, holding my breath and waiting for the laughter.

It didn't come.

Confused now, I turned around and saw Simon staring at Derek with an amused expression on his face. Derek, on the other hand, was staring, open-mouthed at me. Honestly, the effect was quite comical because of the 'wolf' features. All of the sudden, Simon laughed. I was about to tell him to shut his mouth or I'll show him where to stick that wand, when I realized that he was laughing at Derek.

"Pay up, dude," Simon said, sticking out his hand. Derek shook his head, like he was clearing it, then pulled out a twenty from his pocket and handed it to Simon.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to maintain at least some of my dignity. Simon laughed again and Derek shot him a look.

"We had a bet," Derek explained.

"Well I got that much," I said, a little annoyed now.

Simon snorted. "See, I bet that Tori would have a, um, less _embarrassing_ and more…_flattering_ costume for you." Now it was my turn to snort.

"You bet that she'd dress me up as a hooker?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "And what did you bet, Derek? That I'd be a zombie bikini model?"

Simon was in hysterics. "No he bet that-"

"_Simon_," Derek growled. I had to suppress a giggle at the fact that he just growled in the wolf man costume.

Once I recovered my composure, I said "No, Simon- what _did_ Derek bet?"

Derek shot him a warning look, but, frankly, we were all too used to it to be fazed by it. "Derek," Simon began then paused. He had a dramatic expression and looked as if he was about to announce that Derek still wet the bed. "_Derek_ bet that he wouldn't like your costume." Simon said, then fell into more fits of laughter.

I don't think I've ever seen Derek blush before. The overall effect was pretty amusing, but I kept a straight face and walked over to the recliner he was sitting in.

"So," I began in a low voice, putting my arms around his neck and lowering myself into his lap. "You like my costume?"

"Yeah," he said, the side of his mouth turned up a bit in a half smile. I smiled and bent closer, our lips brushed-

"Um, hello?" Simon said. "Still here, you know."

"Oh shut it, Potter. Go Disapparate."

"Ha ha," Simon said sarcastically. "Why don't you just-"

"Guys, we need to leave," Tori's voice came from the hallway. She emerged, looking at her watch, and didn't notice us all staring at her costume. "Although I could help you with that process, Simon."

She looked up and noticed us staring. "What?"

Simon snickered. "Why aren't you wearing a costume, Tori?"

She was wearing a 'witch' costume, complete with pointy hat, orange and black striped stockings, and a dangerously low cut black dress that went down mid-thigh. She gave an exasperated sigh, and then began to speak slowly, like she was explaining to a three year old. "I'm dressed as-"

"-a slutty witch, we know," Simon finish for her. "So why haven't you dressed up?"

Oh boy.

Tori glared dangers at her brother. But before she could say anything, I interrupted. "We just thought that, you know, you'd have something a bit more…creative for yourself."

Tori blinked. "Well what exactly were you expecting?" she said, challenging us to come up with something better.

"I don't know," I said. "Glenda the Good Witch?"

"More like The Wicked Witch of the West…" Simon muttered to Derek, who chuckled.

Tori ignored them. "Let's just go, we're gonna be late."

When we arrived at Rae's house, the music was so loud we could hear it from a block over (well, Derek could hear it from four blocks over actually). We made our way up the lawn and to the door, Simon and Tori bickering all the way. Realizing that neither of them were going to stop long enough to ring the doorbell, I took the liberty of doing it myself. After a brief pause, the door opened, and there was Rae dressed as-

"The Devil? Really Rae?" Tori had stopped arguing with Simon over who was going to be the designated driver (which was pointless anyway, we all knew it'd be Derek) for long enough to notice her costume. She was dressed in flaming red **(A/N: Get it? Flaming?) ** Spandex with a tail, trident, and horns, but she also had a white dress on top of that (tail sticking out of the bottom) and a halo balanced on the horns. She smiled.

"Devil disguised as an angel, actually," she said, then welcomed us in, looking at each of our costumes with interest. "Looks like you all got original," she laughed.

"Tori's idea," grumbled Simon. Rae laughed again. The room was packed with people in various costumes. I saw a rock star, a mummy, a giant carrot, and the statue of liberty conversing near the snacks, a couple of hippies dancing with the grim reaper, a cowboy trying to talk on a cell phone over the music, and about a dozen other people in various costumes. It was a party with both Supernaturals and humans, but it was obvious the 'rules' were relaxed a bit; either the humans knew about us, or they were under the impression that we were all very talented magicians, psychics, and otherwise illusionists. Regardless, it looked like a really fun party.

I hung close to Derek, seeing as I didn't know very many people, which seemed fine with him (Derek being so antisocial and all). Simon was pretty quickly intercepted by a group of girls dressed as cheerleaders. Tori had rolled her eyes at that but soon went off to dance with a Roman gladiator. Derek and I relaxed by the punch bowl and made fun of peoples' costumes.

"Did you see the flower child dancing with the republican?" I pointed at the odd couple and Derek laughed.

"What about the carrot, did you see him?"

"Yeah- he'd better stay away from the cook over there." We joked and laughed like that for a good hour before someone came up to us.

"Excuse me," said Prince Charming, bowing a little and holding out his hand toward me. "May I have this dance?"

I could feel Derek tense beside me. So in order to avoid the presence of a _real_ zombie at the party, I declined politely. Derek relaxed when he walked away, looking put out. I laughed. "A little jealous, are we?" He rolled his eyes but didn't bother to deny it.

"How about we go outside for a bit?" he suggested. I agreed and we made our way across the room to the door. When we finally got outside, we both breathed deeply, glad for some fresh air.

"Actually," Derek said. I looked up at him, confused. He pulled me in front of him and kissed me softly. I smiled when we pulled apart.

"Actually, what?" I asked, curious now.

He took a deep breath and looked around. There were only a few other people outside; a vampire was smoking at the edge of the porch, and it looked like the cowboy had finally come outside to finish that call.

"Look, this is not really the place that I wanted to do this, but…"

"B-but what?" He took another deep breath and pulled out something from his pocket.

"…but I'm sick of waiting. Chloe, I-" He stopped for a second and took yet another deep breath. He reached for my hand and looked me in the eye. "Chloe, I love you." There was a kind of fierceness in his voice, determination. "I love you, and I always will. Will you-" breath "will you marry me?" He opened the small box and revealed a beautiful ring. There was something about it, the roughness around the edges; with a beautiful core- it reminded me of him.

"Absolutely," I said, no stutter. My voice strong and determined as I recalling that conversation all those years ago. The one that started this; started us. I kissed him. We kissed passionately for I don't know how long. It was perfect.

Eventually, we resurfaced and went back inside. We found Simon wielding his 'wand' and attempting to make random objects levitate for a group of girls. I waved Tori over just as she was putting the gladiator in a binding spell, presumably because of some stunt he tried to pull. I almost pitied him (after all, I remembered what it was like to have Tori as an enemy). Almost.

"So are you guys having fun?" she said when she came over, unfazed.

"'Ello, everyone! Come to watch my talents?" He hiccupped. We all raised our eyebrows at Simon's newly adopted British accent.

"I think it's time we cut you off, bro," Derek said, taking the beer from Simon's hand just as he was about to take another sip. He grumbled for a bit, but recovered quickly enough. The girls apparently decided it was time for them to leave, except for the red head who stayed just long enough to slip a piece of paper into his hand.

"Call me sometime," She said flirtatiously. "I'd love to see the rest of your show, _Harry._"

Once Tori had calmed down enough to go for more than three seconds without bursting into fits of hysterical laughter, she turned to Derek and I. "What did I say? I told you it'd be fun."

"It was, definitely," I agreed.

"How about next year?" She asked. "Got any ideas for new costumes?"

I smiled and held up my left hand, showing off the ring. "How about I go as a dead bride?"

**Yay! They're getting married! What did you guys think? I probably won't continue- I don't really have any other ideas for anything funny and there are enough wedding fics to go around, but I might start a new one soon. It'll be a bit more serious- I wanna write from Rae's perspective when the gang meets up with her and her mom. Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing the first chapter. Review please!**


	3. Quick Note

**Authoer's Note: umm yeah no chapter here- I just wanted this to come up as updated cause, well, it's Halloween! Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it and reviews are always welcome. Sorry for not updating Second Impressions- I actually started working on it today! It will be finished….eventually…. anyway have a safe and happy All Hallows Eve!**

**~ xxStarBrightxx **


End file.
